


Some Much Needed Support

by Vyhtheas



Series: Final Fantasy XIV: A Random Retelling [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyhtheas/pseuds/Vyhtheas
Series: Final Fantasy XIV: A Random Retelling [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968823
Kudos: 1





	Some Much Needed Support

It had almost been almost a year since Ulleonne joined the Circle of Knowing. She at first enjoyed her position, helping the others with logistics and outside work. 

Sometimes Ulleonne would feel overwhelmed, with the Garlean Empire making advances nearby The Black Shroud and Mor Dhona making it impossible for her to visit Amethyrel'a. The logistics around the Eorzean Alliance and trying to help Louisoix get them to begin an offensive against the empire, but it was difficult to commit any resources. Still, they were getting there, and she even helped with the efforts that eventually lead to the defeat of Ifrit.  
She did grow to have a distaste for politics and bureaucracy. She chalked this up to being angst developed from continually going one step forward and then two steps back when dealing with the Eorzean Alliance. 

When she had time, she would spend time with Vemmasera, which helped Vemmasera feel much more at home in Eorzea. Vemmasera would repay the time Ulleonne spent with her, teaching her about being an Astrologian, and they would often spend nights stargazing with each other. 

Despite the minimal transit, Amethyrel'a sent letters to Ulleonne, the two writing back and forth, this helping Ulleonne tremendously, and Amethyrel'a kept his promise in being productive in the time they were away from each other. 

However, this would all come crashing down when the Galrean Legatus Gaius Van Baelsar attacked the Circle of Knowing, injuring them and Vemmasera. Vemmasera had a vision of Gaius and Nael van Darnus planning to cast Meteor and causing a mass genocide, but luckily she and a Garlean deserter named Cid managed to stop him and foil their plans.

While the members of the Circle and Vemmasera were healing, Ulleonne took it upon herself to help fill in for them. However, she added all of their work to hers, leading her to be continuously exhausted and over-stressed.

Loisoux implored her not to overwork herself, but he couldn't do as much as he would like to help her out of this. Ulleonne viewed her work as too valuable and necessary to postpone, with the Garlean Empire making more pushes against the Eorzea Alliance. 

One day Y'shtola went to confront her about this, going to her office and calmly letting herself in.  
Ulleonne was barely awake, seeming not to have slept, her mumbling to herself, her workspace being a complete mess. 

"Ulleonne, are you ok?" Y'sthola asked. 

Ulleonne looked up from her paperwork with a blank stare, then rubbing her eyes and responds to her,  
"Oh, hello, Y'shtola, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were here." 

"I just came to check up on you. I haven't seen you in a while and was getting worried." Y'sthola says concernedly, "Have you been sleeping? You look very distressed and tired." 

"Um...yeah, I have been sleeping, you know me, I'm a champion at time management," Ulleonne says dryly.

Y'shtola isn't buying it, "Ulleonne, I need you to be truthful with me here, I can tell you're struggling, and I want to help you. Everyone's been anxious, and with you being my best friend, I can't just ignore this and let it continue."

"I'm sorry, I just..." Ulleonne sighs, "I haven't slept in, I think two days, maybe three. I've just been busy with everything," Ulleonne's voice trails off, knowing no excuse would be good enough to explain what had been happening.  
"Look, I know what I've been doing is destructive to myself, and I only have myself to blame. I just...I just..." Ulleonne starts to break down. 

Y'shtola goes to comfort her.  
"How about I grab us some tea, and we talk about it?"

Ulleonne nods, "Gods, that would be lovely." 

Later, Y'shtola comes back with some tea, handing Ulleonne a cup, and they talk about what's been going on, Y'sthola trying to help her as much as she could.

Ulleonne starts to think,  
"I guess I felt obligated to take up so much because I thought that if I didn't, it would just pile up too much...or...I felt distressed seeing all of you injured. I'm not sure. I can't explain it exactly, other than maybe it stems from something from my childhood.  
I'm not sure if Matoya told you what all I went through before I went to Sharlyan, but my upbringing wasn't the greatest."

"Nay, she didn't. I do remember she told me not to mention anything about your parents specifically, but naught else."

"I still don't want to talk about it, not with everything happening, I'm not ready to go down that memory lane yet. But to summarize, my parents were very demanding, trying to turn me into someone worthy of their inheritance, but in doing so just caused so much damage to me. I thought I was over it all, especially with Amethyrel'a and Vemmasera recently, but apparently, I'm not." 

"That's understandable, I can imagine it either made you feel like you had to live to some kind of expectations, being the only one still fit for work, or you took up all of it to distract yourself from everything that's been happening." 

"Yeah, I guess that would explain it," Ulleonne gets, shuffling some papers around, "I can only hope I managed to do everything correctly. It's going to take gods knows how long to sort through." Ulleonne sighs, "How are the others?"

"They're doing much better. I shudder to think how things would have turned out without your intervention. Vemmasera specifically was asking about you when you seemingly disappeared like you did when we got back." 

Ulleonne presses her hands down her face in regret,  
"Oh no, I did that to her, didn't I? I didn't think any of this, though."

"No, you didn't, but there's no changing the past." Y'shtola jests. 

Ulleonne thinks for a moment, "Can you apologize to her for me? I'd do it myself but, I think I need a bit of time to get myself together. I think it's best I get some proper rest unless you have any better ideas?"

"Ha, I was thinking the same thing, you deserve to get some rest, and I'll pass on your appology to Vemmasera and assure her that you're ok. In the mean time, is there anything we can do to help you with this mess?" Her referring to the mess of paperwork Ulleonne has accumulated. 

Ulleonne laughs, "Well, I did my best to keep things organized, but well, it got very chaotic. I believe everything on the paperwork is correct and filled, and it's just making sure things get to the correct people." 

Y'shtola looks through a bit of the paperwork and nods, "Sounds simple enough. I'll see if I can ask some of the other members for some help if needed. I don't want you to have to worry about anything while you rest."

"I appreciate that. Gods, here you are, helping me with my issues again. I'm guessing I owe you the usual wager, tea and those vanilla tarts you like?"

Y'shtola chuckles,  
"Yeah, that'll work, but don't feel like you have to. I think, if anything, I'd love to see you spend time with Vemmasera again. I could tell that she missed having you around, you two seem to get along well, and you seemed the happiest with her since you came to Gridana." 

Ulleonne thinks to herself,  
"Yeah, I have been, although you do underestimate how much I love Amethyrel'a's letters, he has such a way with words."

"Oh, I am well aware of his writings, especially in the ones he sends me, full of fluff and him trying to convince you that he's the most productive person in Eorzea. At least you can say it's cute."

"Indeed." Ulleonne yawns and stretches, "Anyways, I think I'm going to go get ready to hibernate for a day or so. Also..." Ulleonne pauses, "Can you make sure not to mention me working myself like this to Amethyrel'a? I'd rather be the one to do so if it's ever needed to be brought up." 

Y'shtola nods, "I understand. I'll leave you to get your rest, goodnight Ulleonne."

"Goodnight. Oh, and Y'shtola..."

"Yes?" 

"Thank you. I just wanted to make sure you knew how thankful I am for you coming to check up on me."

"Of course, I know the others wanted to but, their injuries needed more tending too, or encouraged me to check up on you with us knowing each other the most." Y'shtola suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, I completely forgot, a package has come for you, let me go grab it for you."

Y'sthola leaves and quickly comes back with a small box in her hands, handing it to Ulleonne. It is addressed to her from Amethyrel'a, she imminently opening it up. 

Inside was a Topaz Carbuncle plush, with a note inside written by him, "Hey Ulleonne, I miss you, but though you're probably missing me as well, so I wanted to make you something special. I meant to send it much earlier, but I wanted to hone my skills to make sure it turned out perfectly.  
I hope you're doing well, love you. Signed Amethyrel'a."  
Ulleonne starts to tear up.

"He seems to have sent me one as well. I will say his handy work is quite commendable." She notices Ulleonne crying, "Is aught amiss?" 

"I, I miss him so much. Like, don't get me wrong, I can handle being away from him, and I imagine you're feeling the same more or less, but gods, I wish I could see him again." She hugs the Carbuncle plush tightly.

"I understand. I miss Amethyrel'a as well, and I know how happy he would be seeing us again." Y'shtola sighs, "It's difficult getting anything too, and from Limsa with the empire disrupting everything. But mayhaps someday soon."

"I hope so. I'd do anything to see Amethyrel'a again, but not if it risks lives or if it would disrupt things here. But hopefully one day."  
_____________________________________________________________________________

A week later, Ulleonne is in the kitchen grabbing breakfast, and she was feeling much better thanks to Y'shtola's intervention and having slept well after so long. 

She also had spent the last couple of days with Vemmasera, and she apologized to Vemmasera for leaving her in the dark for so long, with Vemmasera accepting. The two went back to stargazing together and even went out for a few dinners, which Ulleonne hadn't done since she was with Amethyrel'a last and missed it. 

Thancred comes into the kitchen, "Good morning Ulleonne. I hope you've been doing well." 

Ulleonne nods, "I have been doing much better. I trust you've been doing good as well?"

"Indeed I have been, me and Urianger have been busy, but it's a good busy I would say, we've always worked well together, so I can't complain. I just wanted to let you know that Louisoix is looking to meet with you when you're available."

Ulleonne nods, "Understood, thank you for letting me know, Thancred." 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Ulleonne arrives at the office of Louisoix later that day.

"Good morning to you Louisoix, you were looking to see me?"

"Indeed, I wanted to meet with you and discuss somethings if you have the time."

"I do. What would you have of me?" 

"Firstly, I wanted to apologize for taking so much time to act upon your stint of overworking and the stress you've been through here. I feel like I've failed you utterly, and hearing of your condition from Y'shtola last week pained me. I pray that you can forgive me for everything you've been through since coming to Gridana, especially with how much you gave up to come here." 

Ulleonne was surprised by what Louisoix said and took a bit to respond, "Apology accepted, although my overworking was more a fault of my own, I accept it nonetheless. I much enjoyed my time working with the Circle of Knowing. I've learned a lot and made good friends with the others, and I hope nothing has made it seem like I don't appreciate the opportunity to be here." 

"Indeed, I'm relieved you still feel that way. I am more than thankful for everything you've done for us, and I hope I can repay you any way I can. You know if you require anything from me, you have to but ask."  
Louisoix thinks to himself, "In fact, I think I know of something, I don't think it's near enough to what we owe you, but I think it'll be close."

Ulleonne looks at him quizzically, "Ok, what do you have in mind then?"

Louisoix smiles, "I'd like you and Vemmasera to go to Limsa Loiminsa for a month, or at least whenever the Galrean Empire makes their next move, gods will it, I hope it's not for a long time. Y'shtola is going as well on some business, and I think now is the best time to go. I know how much you won't miss a certain someone." 

Ulleonne's mouth drops, "I, I'm sorry, did you just say you want me and Vemmasera to make a trip to Limsa?"

"Indeed I did, I already talked with the other members, and they all agreed that you deserve time away as well. I made sure that there would be no issues with you leaving for a while." 

"What about getting to Limsa, isn't getting there a total nightmare with the Garlean Empire and their bull shite?"

"From many reports, since you and the others have interrupted their plans to unleash Meteor, they've seemingly been staying dormant for a while, and you three will be travelling on one of Limsa's most powerful ships at night. There should be no issues with getting there and back."

"Well, that's reassuring. I don't know what to say, and I'm very thankful for this. I never thought this opportunity would come so soon."

"Indeed, the ship leaves later tonight, and I already let Y'shtola and Vemmasera know you may or may not be joining them. Once again, I'm thankful for everything you've done for us, and I wish you all safe travels!"

_____________________________________________________________________________

Ulleonne walks out of Louisoux's office, where Y'shtola and Vemmasera seeming to have been waiting.

"So how do did it go?" Y'shtola asks her.

"Oh, the meeting, well I think you and Vemmasera can guess how it went. I'm just in complete disbelief." Ulleonne responded

"Well, I, for one, am very excited! I've never been to Limsa, and I hear it is gorgeous and the food is delicious. It'll be a nice change of scenery too!" Vemmasera says.

"Well, I'm very much happy that you're as excited as I am. I'm going to go to get ready, although I feel like this is happening because of you, Y'shtola, isn't it?" Ulleonne says humorously.

"It...might be. I hope you don't mind that I told Louisoix everything, he was just as worried as we were, and I thought he deserved to know."

Ulleonne shakes her head, "No, it's not an issue at all, especially with the pay off being this. But anyways I have a lot to get ready. I'll meet you later!" Ulleonne runs off excitedly that she's getting to see Amethyrel'a again after so long.


End file.
